


Talk That Talk

by postweather



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postweather/pseuds/postweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kurt and Blaine failed at dirty talk and 1 time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk That Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme.

**1.**

Blaine is grinding down on him, and Kurt's head is swimming. This is the first time they've done something like this, the first time they have pressed their bodies together with more intent than accidental boners during tame make-out sessions. They've discussed this, endlessly, it feels like, and now they are finally _doing_. Kurt has permission to put his hands anywhere, even below the line of Blaine's belt which has always been the stop point before. He grazes his hands down Blaine's body, settling his hands finally on his ass, squeezing experimentally.

Blaine makes a noise that can only be described as a squeal, and then he's laughing and Kurt's worried he's done something really silly, but Blaine kisses under his ear and whispers breathlessly, "Oh, Kurt..."

His voice is so sexy that Kurt feels his cock twitch with desire. He wants to keep hearing Blaine sound like that, so strung out with wanting, and he wants to see how far he can push it, but he doesn’t know where to go next. Their crotches are pressed together and Kurt can feel him and every time they move, it feels more serious than ever before. If they go any further, it will be to get off, and they haven’t done that together yet.

Kurt pushes up, rolling his hips against Blaine’s, and he squeezes his ass again. Blaine moans. “Do you like that?”

Blaine makes a sound like “mmm,” presses their lips together, and they kiss. Kurt keeps his hips rolling, soaking in the pressure of their erections together. It’s just enough to feel good without either of them coming. Kurt wants to see Blaine come so badly, but he holds off, and he doesn’t know why.

Blaine is humming against his lips. Kurt is pretty sure that his entire face is covered in saliva, because although they have had a lot of kissing practice over the last few months, they are sloppy right now, and it’s good that way--it’s great that way. Blaine’s tongue is in his mouth, and on his lips, and around his mouth, and Kurt wants it everywhere else, too. He guides Blaine to his neck and Blaine immediately latches on, sucking gently at his pulse point. Now Kurt can speak.

He means to say, “Maybe we should cool off,” because he knows it’s beyond that point now, and they had agreed to wait for a little longer at least. Instead, he blurts out, “Fuck, Blaine,” in a high, whiny voice.

“Kurt,” Blaine replies, in a soft, whispery voice. “I love you.”

“I want to…you,” Kurt pants. “I want you.” He means _I want to fuck you. I want you to fuck me. Holy shit._

Blaine laughs, and pulls away, an ‘oh, really?’ sort of look on his face, and Kurt stutters, “I mean, I love you. I love you.” Blaine kisses him so that he can’t say anything else, and then he rolls off, onto the other side of the bed.

“We should practice for Glee club,” he says, and Kurt nods.

“We should.”

“Let’s just lie here for a second, though,” Blaine says. He looks down at himself, where his slacks are awkwardly tented, and he rolls to his side, scrunching his legs up against himself. “Take a few deep breaths.”

Kurt laughs, and takes Blaine’s hand, entwining their fingers together, despite how hard they’re shaking.

**2.**

They’re sitting side by side against Blaine’s headboard. A sweet, acoustic song is playing from across the room, where Blaine has his iPod plugged into a stereo-- _To set the mood_ , he had said, and but Kurt doesn't know what mood that is exactly. There are all these romantic and sickly sweet songs on the playlist Blaine had chosen, and Kurt has to block them out because they mess with the rhythm of his hands. It makes him go slow when he really wants to go fast.

Their hands are in each other’s laps and they’re jacking each other off. It doesn’t feel romantic, it feels dirty, but Kurt doesn’t mind that. He likes that. He wonders who will come first. Everything sort of feels like a game. An adventure. He wants Blaine to come first but he has no idea how close he is. Blaine’s cock is hard and leaking, the head of his cock swollen to twice the size it was when he took it out of his pants ten minutes ago, but Kurt still doesn’t know. He twists his wrist and pumps the first couple of inches of Blaine’s dick as hard and as fast as he can, and Blaine nearly screams. He presses his back hard against the headboard and his eyes squeeze shut. His grip on Kurt’s cock goes loose, and Kurt grins.

“Do you like that?” he asks, like he did when they were rubbing together a couple of weeks ago. This time, he doesn’t need to ask because he knows, but he wants to hear Blaine say it. Blaine only moans weakly in response, so Kurt slows down his hand, only to twist it again and hit Blaine with another hard wave of pleasure. “I said, do you like that, Blaine?”

“Yes!” Blaine moans. His hips pick up off the bed, thrusting into Kurt’s fist. “Yes, yes…”

“Yeah? You like it when I…oh, god,” Kurt groans, because Blaine has started pumping him hard and fast, and he’s coming without any warning over his fist.

“When you what?” Blaine asks cheekily. His hand is still moving over Kurt’s cock even though he has stopped coming and the waves of pleasure are just starting to wane. Kurt exhales deeply and shakes his head.

“You asshole,” he says. “I was trying to make you come first.”

“I know. Luckily,” Blaine says, licking his lips with a grin, “it didn’t take very much for you to get there at all.”

Kurt blushes. “It was hot, the way you were…whatever. I’ll get back at you next time.”

“I won’t mind,” Blaine says. “Um, well, I haven’t…” He looks down at his cock. Kurt’s hand is still wrapped around him, but it’s loose and it has stopped moving.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Kurt says, and Blaine shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry. Just…um…”

“Right,” Kurt says, and he tightens his grip and pumps Blaine steadily, his fist stroking all the way from the base to the tip, again and again. Blaine whimpers and clutches onto Kurt’s thigh, his nails digging into the skin. Kurt wants to say something, anything, but he doesn’t know--should he tell Blaine that he loves him? That’s true. Should he say something about how hot and beautiful Blaine is, in this moment? Should he tease like Blaine teased, something dirty and fun? The sound of sweet acoustic guitar fills his ears, taunting him, but then Blaine’s breath picks up pace and all Kurt hears is the quiet straining of it. Blaine comes, shooting against his chest, and Kurt still hasn’t thought of anything to say.

It feels weird how quiet they are, even as Blaine gets out the tissues and they wipe themselves clean.

**3.**

It’s finals week, but that doesn’t mean that there’s no time for sex. At least that’s the way Blaine sees it. “I know just the thing that’ll relax you,” Blaine says, pulling Kurt’s science textbook out from under his face.

Kurt makes a noise of protest and shakes his head. Blaine pouts, and Kurt sighs. “I have to study.”

“You’ve been studying non-stop for a week, on top of worrying about NYADA and looking at bed sheet catalogs with Rachel. Come on, Kurt. It won’t take long, and it’ll make you feel so much better.”

Kurt pulls him close, suddenly, and they’re hugging. It feels a little like Kurt is trying to cut off Blaine’s air supply. “Tell me what you’re in the mood for.”

“I’m in the mood for a nap,” Kurt responds, but then Blaine’s hand works its way into his inner thigh, and Kurt says, “I’ll bottom.”

They have only done this a few times. Anal always takes so much preparation, and they hardly ever have a house to themselves for more than a half an hour at a time, most of the time. But Finn is over at Rachel’s, Burt is in D.C., and Carole is passed out downstairs on the couch in front of the evening news. Blaine was just expecting Kurt to want a blowjob, but this is nice, too.

They get undressed and crawl under the covers, giggling the entire time. Blaine kisses Kurt’s forehead, where worry lines still have yet to disappear. “I’ll make you forget everything,” he promises, even though he’s not so sure--they haven’t fucked enough for him to feel like a pro.

Kurt smiles at him and nods, reaching out to get the lube and a condom out of the usual spot in the nightstand drawer. “Let’s do it quick,” he says. “No foreplay. I have to get back to studying.”

“Fine,” Blaine agrees, slightly disappointed. Kurt rips the condom packet open and Blaine fists his cock, getting it hard. Kurt waits patiently and then he rolls it down on him.

He fingers Kurt open with two lubed fingers, but within two minutes of that Kurt slaps his hand away. “Just fuck me, Blaine.”

Blaine has never heard such a sentence come out of Kurt’s mouth. It’s almost as if the words had reached out and touched his cock, because he feels it. He hesitates, and Kurt reaches around him and cups one of his ass cheeks, bringing him closer. “Fuck me,” he says again, this time in a whisper, and Blaine presses forward, using his hand to guide his cock inside.

For a minute or so, they quietly moan into each other’s mouths, and then Kurt’s expression gets serious. His mouth opens in a tiny o and Blaine grins. “This was just what you needed. You needed to get fucked hard by my…”

Kurt pushes him away. “Stop,” he says, because Blaine is thrusting into him harder with each word.

Blaine turns bright red. “I’m so sorry. I…”

“Just pull out,” Kurt says quickly. “Ow.”

Blaine pulls out and starts apologizing more, and Kurt waves a hand to stop him. “You forgot to lube your dick,” he says grumpily.

“Oh. Did I hurt you?”

Kurt makes a pouty face but he shakes his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.” Blaine practically dumps the entire bottle of lube onto his cock before he enters Kurt again, and this time, they finish quietly.

**4.**

“All right. So are you touching it?”

“Touching what, Kurt?”

“You know.”

“Are you making some kind of rude gesture right now? Because I can’t tell over the phone.”

Kurt sighs. “No gesture I make is ever rude.”

“Is this not working? Because I’m already jerking off a little bit.”

“You dog.” Blaine can hear the sound of zippers unzipping and the rustling of Kurt getting undressed on his bed. “Fine, so am I.”

There is an awkward silence. Blaine twists his wrist around his cock, which is hard despite the fact that he and Kurt haven’t exactly gotten the hang of phone sex yet. Just the sound of Kurt’s voice is enough to get him hard, apparently. He has a thought. “We should’ve done this on skype. This is the twenty first century.”

Kurt laughs. “No way. I don’t want to risk jizz on my laptop.”

“I feel like I risk jizz on my laptop all the time. It’s just, like, a risk you need to take sometimes.”

“Blaine, can we be serious now? I need to get off or I won’t be able to concentrate at work tomorrow. I kept drifting off today, thinking seriously unclassy thoughts.”

Blaine laughs. “Okay. All right. So are you…touching it?” he asks, and then he laughs again.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“No, seriously, are you beating the meat? Walking the dog?”

Kurt groans. “You’re being a jerk.”

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

There’s another pause.

“I’m about as soft as fresh laundry, by the way,” Kurt adds, and Blaine howls with laughter.

“Yeah. This isn’t working. I think we need to go our separate ways on this one.”

Kurt sighs. “Yeah. I’ll be thinking of you, though. Except in my fantasy you won’t make any stupid jokes.”

“You love my stupid jokes.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you. Bye.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine gets out quickly, before Kurt hangs up, obviously in a rush to do the deed.

**5.**

From: Blaine  
To: Kurt  
12:35am

wht r u wearing right now

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
12:45am

Nothing, sweetheart, I just got out of the shower. It’s been kind of a long day. Why do you ask? ;)

From: Blaine  
To: Kurt  
12:46am

want you want you so bad right now

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
12:47am

Ooh…tell me more, then. You sound funny. Are you texting with one hand? ;)

From: Blaine  
To: Kurt  
12:53am

no I jus came back frm a party at artie’s ans I wish u were here kurt u hav no idea

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
12:55am

So I see this is a drunk text.

From: Blaine  
To: Kurt  
12:56am

listen if u were here I would do so many things. ok.

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
12:58am

Okay, Blaine. It’s kind of late and I want to get up early in the morning. There’s a sale at Saks. Even with the sale I won’t be able to afford anything but I’m going to soak it in anyway.

From: Blaine  
To: Kurt  
1:00am

I dson’t feel so good but I wish u were here I would lick u all over like u were a lollipop

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
1:02am

That’s sweet.

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
1:25am

Blaine? You still there?

From: Kurt  
To: Blaine  
1:35am

Okay. Hopefully you passed out somewhere comfortable. Text me when you wake up. Love you. xoxo

 

**1.**  
They spent the entire date with their bodies pressed together, and now that they have gotten back to Kurt’s apartment, they are immediately kissing, not even bothering to make it to the bedroom. Kurt has Blaine pressed against the refrigerator. It is dirty and sloppy and Blaine wants him now.

“Take me here,” he says softly. Kurt reaches around and cups his ass through his jeans and Blaine bucks against him. “Please, Kurt.”

“What? What did you say?” Kurt is smiling mischievously. He had expected romance tonight, their first night back together, but it can wait. They have the whole night to do whatever they want with each other, and right now, all he wants is to give Blaine everything.

“Please,” Blaine whimpers. His bottom lip is trembling and Kurt kisses it, sucking it into his mouth.

“Talk to me, baby,” Kurt murmurs against his lips. “Tell me what you want me to do for you. Tell me everything. Don’t hold back.”

Blaine shrinks a little, fearing what might come out of his mouth if he really did say everything he means. He looks Kurt in the eye. Kurt’s lusty look softens, and they smile at each other. This makes Blaine feel better. He pulls Kurt into another heated kiss before pulling away, resting his head on the cold white of the fridge and sneaking the tips of his fingers below Kurt’s belt. “I want you to fuck me, hard,” Blaine says, staring down at his hands in an effort to avoid looking Kurt in the eye as he continues. “I want your big cock. I want you to fuck me so hard it hurts, Kurt, please, I want you to make me scream, I--”

Kurt crashes into him, bringing their lips together, and they practically crumple onto the floor, laughing. Kurt crawls into his lap and straddles him, rocking his hips as their cocks press together. Blaine closes his eyes. “I missed you,” he says sadly, and Kurt nods, kissing him on the forehead.

“What else did you miss?”

Blaine laughs. “Your cock. I missed sucking it. I missed the feeling of it hitting the back of my throat, and the way you moan when I’m sucking it fast like you like it, and the taste of your come, how it’s always so hot…”

Kurt is licking and nibbling and sucking on his neck, and Blaine feels a surge of excitement at the knowledge that he is going to leave a hickey. He wants to return to Ohio with a mark of Kurt’s love on him. He wants to walk around school, showing it off. He wants to be the little bit that Kurt Hummel chose to leave behind of himself when he left Lima for good.

“I missed your lips and the way they feel on me,” Blaine continues, and Kurt starts getting a little rougher, rubbing against him. Blaine smiles. “I missed your eyes, and your smile, and your voice…” Kurt slows, kissing his neck tenderly. He wants to look Blaine in the eye, and share with him this moment, but he feels that if he did, it would be too much. So he keeps his head bent, moving from right to left, kissing Blaine’s neck.

“I missed your ass,” Blaine says, and his hand settles on it, squeezing a little. In the corner of his eye he sees Kurt’s face break out into a smile. “I missed putting my fingers inside you and opening you up and I missed you doing the same for me.”

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers tonight, Blaine? Open you up? Fuck you raw with as many fingers as I can fit in you?”

“Yeah. Now, now,” Blaine says. He throws his head back. “Get off me so I can take my fucking pants off, already,” he huffs, and Kurt laughs as he hops off him. Blaine tears his clothes off with lightning speed, and Kurt stands up.

“I’ll go get the lube,” he says, and Blaine tugs him down.

“No, no, please, just--stay here for a second.”

Soon they’re both naked and kissing on the cold tile floor. Kurt is on top of Blaine, and their cocks are rubbing together fast. “Oh, Kurt--please, fuck me now. Take me right here. I want it, I want it.”

Kurt’s mouth is dry and when he tries to spit into his hand, it’s futile. Blaine pulls his hand to his mouth and sucks it until it’s dripping wet and Kurt brings it to his ass, circling the rim. “No, don’t tease me, just give it to me, baby.” Blaine is rocking his hips up into the air and rubbing his nipples with his fingertips, looking absolutely delirious with desire.

“It’ll hurt,” Kurt says.

“I want it to,” Blaine replies, and Kurt slides a wet finger in. “More, Kurt. You know I can take it. How many times have I taken your big, fat cock in my ass? I was made for it, baby.”

Kurt is blushing from the way his boyfriend is talking but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He no longer feels like the innocent high school boy he used to be. Here, with his sexy, amazing boyfriend, in his own apartment, Kurt feels so incredibly adult, and it’s sexy. “I know you were,” he replies, and starts to fuck him with two fingers.

It’s not long before the spit dries up and Blaine is flinching with each thrust of Kurt’s fingers. Kurt takes them out gingerly and runs into the other room before Blaine has a chance to stop him. He returns with the lube and Blaine smiles up at him from where he is lying on his back on the ground.

“You sure you don’t want to do this somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

“I’m not moving,” Blaine says, batting his eyelashes playfully. “You’re gonna have to fuck me here, babe.”

Kurt smiles and lubes his fingers up. “Shit, I forgot a condom.” He makes to get up again, but Blaine kicks him lightly in protest.

“Don’t.”

“Did you just kick me?”

“Not hard. Just fuck me, baby, please.”

Kurt shakes his head and slides his two fingers back in, this time comfortably lubed. Blaine lifts his legs and spreads them wide open. “But it gets so messy without a condom.”

“I don’t care. I want to feel your come inside me. I want to be leaking all night.”

“So naughty,” Kurt murmurs, adding a third finger without warning. Blaine yelps and bends his back, tight like a string being pulled.

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

“If you’re going to insist on being so dirty, Blaine,” Kurt says, twisting his fingers in a way that makes Blaine moan, “then I’m not going to fuck you like I used to. I’m going to fuck you like the little slut you are.”

Blaine can hardly contain his smile, but he plays along. “Fuck yeah.”

“You want it? You want me to use your ass? Treat you like a dirty whore?”

“Yes!”

“Then turn around. Whores get fucked from behind.” He pulls his fingers from Blaine’s ass and Blaine obediently gets on his hands and knees. Kurt leans close and kisses Blaine, right where his lower back and his ass meet, and Blaine takes his cock into his hands, slowly pumping. Kurt slaps his arm away. “No. You don’t touch your cock until I tell you you can, you desperate little slut.” Blaine drops his hand and moans despite the removal of stimulation. He pushes his ass up higher.

“Baby, I need it. It’s been too long. I need your cock in my ass.”

Kurt kisses the spot again. “Have you been thinking about it?”

“Every night.”

“Do you finger yourself?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says softly. Kurt cranes his head to see his face, which is burning red.

“You bad, bad boy.” Blaine whimpers, and Kurt leans closer, licking a long stripe from his balls to the top of his ass.

“Oh, Kurt.” Kurt repeats the motion a few more times, as he stealthily squeezes out some lube and covers his cock with it.

“Tell me again how much you want me, Blaine.”

“I don’t want you, I need you.”

“Good.” Kurt kisses a line up Blaine’s arched back, and begins slowly pressing his cock inside him.

“Oh, god. Oh, god, baby, it feels so good.”

Kurt runs a hand through Blaine’s curls and tugs gently, but enough to pull Blaine’s neck back a little. He slowly begins to thrust, finding a quick and gentle rhythm. “Is this good, Blaine? Is it what you wanted?”

“Yes. So good. So fucking good.”

“If you’re going to have a foul mouth, I’m going to fuck you harder, sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll regret it.”

“No, I won’t. Never. Never, baby, please. Give it to me.”

“You’ll feel it in the morning. You’ll be limping and everyone will know. Everyone will know what a dirty slut you are.”

Blaine pulls free him Kurt’s hold on his hair and bows his head as he pants, overwhelmed by the feeling of Kurt finally inside him. He’s so hard he’s aching and he can’t think clearly, but he knows exactly what he wants to say. “I want them to know. I want everyone to know. I want everyone to know that you fuck me like this.”

“Are you proud of it, you naughty boy?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh, Kurt, please, please fuck me harder, please.” Kurt pulls back, almost pulling completely out. Blaine squirms and whines in retaliation. “No!” Suddenly, Kurt pounds back into him so hard that he almost loses balance. “Oh, fuck, yes, yes, like that…”

“Fuck, Blaine, you’re not making this easy…”

“Come on, baby, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.”

Kurt keeps up the pace, fucking him so hard and fast that the sound of their flesh slapping together fills the room along with Blaine’s insistent moans. “I’m gonna come, Blaine, I can’t…”

“I want your come, give it to me.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Blaine.” Kurt feels himself start to come but he doesn’t dare let up on fucking Blaine like he said he would. “Blaine!” he cries, finally, softer and more desperate this time, as he comes deep inside Blaine’s ass. His body stills and he tries to catch his breath. “Holy fuck.”

Blaine whimpers and brings his hand down to fist his cock.

“No! We’re not done yet,” Kurt says. He pulls out just as Blaine obediently drops his hand. He spreads Blaine’s cheeks with his hands and watches as a few drops of come slide out of him. “Fuck.” He slides two fingers in, crooking them and sliding them in an out to massage Blaine’s prostate as he scoops the come out.

Blaine whimpers. “I wanna come, babe.”

“You will. I want you to fuck me.”

Blaine groans and presses back against Kurt’s fingers, absentmindedly rocking back and forth to fuck himself on Kurt’s hand. He happily accepts waiting a little longer to come if it means he gets to fuck Kurt tonight. Kurt pulls his fingers out and Blaine sits up, stretching his arms and legs a little. Kurt’s already fiddling with the bottle of lube and he’s got a finger up his own ass. Blaine bites his lip to keep from touching himself like he so desperately wants to.

“How do you want it?” Blaine asks.

“Just stay there,” Kurt replies. He puts more lube in his hands and starts stroking Blaine’s cock, and Blaine moans.

“I’m so close.” Kurt makes a small ‘tsk, tsk’ noise and Blaine laughs. “Shut up. You didn’t take all that long, either.”

Kurt smiles and settles in his lap. “We’re going to sleep well tonight, huh?”

“Yeah.” Blaine pulls him close and kisses his neck. “But you need a good fucking first, don’t you?”  
Kurt nods, squeezing him tight. “I’m sorry, I was being greedy. I was so hungry for your cock I didn’t even think about how much you love your ass getting pounded.”

“Mmm, Blaine.” He lines up the head of Blaine’s cock to his hole.

“Are you sure you don’t want to prep a little more--oh, fuck, Kurt.”

In one movement, Kurt sinks down on him, taking his entire cock into his ass. Kurt’s wincing a little but he moves, riding him. “Oh, Blaine. You feel so good inside me.” He rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder as he continues to ride, moaning all the way.

Blaine has his fingers balled into fists and his eyes wide open, trying so hard to not come. Kurt senses the way he is tensed up and kisses him. He pulls away and looks him straight in the eye. “Go ‘head. Fill me up.”

This is all it takes. Blaine pushes his hips up once and his vision goes white as he comes endlessly into Kurt’s ass. He has his fingers dug into the flesh of Kurt’s ass and when he relaxes, his entire body feels like jelly. Kurt pulls up and settles on Blaine’s thigh and Blaine can feel the come drip out of him.

They kiss and hold each other for a long while before either of them speaks, but then Kurt breaks the silence first. “I love you so much,” he whispers.

“I love you too.”

Kurt kisses him on the forehead. “Where did all that talk come from?” he asks with a smile.

“A lot of dirty fantasies while you were away from me,” Blaine answers truthfully. Kurt kisses up and down his jaw line.

“I liked it. We should do that more often.”

Blaine nods in firm agreement. “Fuck yes.”


End file.
